Panci Kyungsoo (EXO)
by PARK BYUN
Summary: Ketika Kyungsoo atau D.O kehilangan pancinya dan membuat seluruh member kalang kabut. /Mian, gak pintar buat summary/


Tittle: Panci KyungSoo

Author : Kim Ran Gyeo

Genre: Family, Brothership, Comedy garing kriuk-kriuk, dll

Main Cast: Exo K member

Support Cast: Key 'SHINee'

**Cuap-cuap Author**: Holllllaaaaaaaaaa readeeeeeeeeeerrrrs.. :D

Istrinya SanDeul paling cantik se-planet Exo datang membawakan ff paling cihuyy yang cocok saat anda sedang bergalau ria. Kenapa kenapa kenapa..? karenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa FF ini telah teruji dalam penelitian yang telah saya lakukan selama ribuan tahun silam.. *Readers: berarti sekarang author udah tua banget dong..? Cocok tuh buat masuk museum, ngelengkapin koleksi manusia purba. Author: Enak aja. Enggak donk. Author kan selalu awet muda. Makanya author masi keliatan unyu-unyu gimanaaaaaa gituu. Hhaha.. Readers: 'Nimpukin author pake beton..'

Author sekarang menyajikan (?) FF untuk eomma kesayangan exo. FF ini terinspirasi dari sebiji (?) FF yang telah author baca sebelumnya, jika ada kesamaan tokoh maupun alur itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Author ulangi, KETIDAKSENGAJAAN.. (biar dramatis.. XP)

Udah ahh, daripada author makin gila *bukannya dari dulu udah gila yaa..?* mending langsung aja. Cekidot nyoo.. ^.^

WARNING..! FF ini dapat membuat anda tidak bisa makan jika anda tidak lapar dan mampu membuat anda tidak bisa tidur jika anda tidak mengantuk *ya iyalah, authornya o'on banget dech.*.

Typo bertebaran dimana-mana *ketauan authornya malas mungutin..*. Typo merupakan mahakarya yang tertunda, jadi jika anda menemukan typo, maka hargailah typo itu seperti anda menghargai jualan anda.. *Lhoo..?* dan FF ini secara langsung maupun tidak langsung akan menistakan bias anda secara to the max. jadi bagi yang tidak ingin melihat biasnya yang saya nistakan, lebih baik segera out dari sini, tapi bagi readers yang nekat..? jangan salahkan author jika anda terkena penyakit tertawa tingkat akut dan tidak bisa di sembuhkan..

* * *

Author PoV

Pagi yang cerah dimana mentari bersinar dengan hangatnya, burung-burung berkicau dengan gembira, dan angin berhembus sejuk. Pagi ini paling cocok buat yang namanya bersantai. Namun pagi yang tenang ini mulai terusik dengan suara merdu menggelegar nan membahana dari arah sebuah dorm.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGGGGG….."

"Aish, KyungSoo-ah, waegeurae..? aku tau kau seorang main vocal sama sepertiku, tapi bisa kah kau tidak memamerkan suaramu yang cethar mambahana ulalaa itu..?" Seorang namja berparas imut keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan yang sungguh ironis. Jika fans melihat keadaannya, mungkin fans tersebut akan berpikir 2 kali untuk menjadi fansnya. *Di hajar BaekHyun..*

"YAA.. Siapa sieh pagi-pagi ginie udah bikin ribut..?" tak lama seorang namja dengan tinggi yang 'wow' keluar dari kamar yang sama dengan namja imut tadi.

"Huaaaaaahhhhhmmmmmmmm.. Waeyoo..?" namja dengan kulit agak gelap pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya bermodalkan boxer ijo lumut sedangkan bagian atasnya topless *Author nyiapin tissue kalo-kalo ada readers yang mimisan. Ada yang mau,?*

"KyungSoo-ah, kenapa kau berteriak pagi-pagi begini..?" namja bertampang guardian itu pun langsung menuju ke dapur tempat asal suara yang telah merusak pagi mereka dan diikuti 2 orang lainnya. Tapi ada yang kurang nieh, mana magnaenya..? Waahh,, ternyata sang magnae masih asik membuat pulau jeju di bantalnya. Okee, kita tinggalkan pemandangan langka bin ajaib itu.

"Hyungg.." namja yang di panggil KyungSoo itupun langsung memeluk sang guardian exo, Suho.

"Woww,, SuD.O moment.." cengir namja imut yang tak lain adalah BaekHyun. "Ppali, ambil kameramu. Kita harus mengabadikan moment ini..!" perintah BaekHyun kepada sang couple yaitu ChanYeol. Dengan segera ChanYeol berlari menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kameranya. Lho,. Kai mana..? ternyata saudara-saudara. Dancing machine kita ini telah terbang ke-alam mimpi di sofa ruang tengah. Ckckck..

"Yaa Yaa.. Waeyo KyungSoo-ah..? ada apa..?" Tanya Suho pada KyungSoo, atau lebih enak kita panggil D.O aja kale yaaa.. *Emang itu namanya thoooooooorrrr… * D.O pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan dapat kita lihat wajahnya bersimbah darah air mata dan *ehem* ingusnya yang meler dari lubang hidungnya. Suho yang merasa kasian pun langsung mengusap air mata sang main vocal. Tak mau ketinggalan moment penting, BaekYeol couple ini pun sibuk memotret Suho dan D.O yang terkenal sebagai appa dan eommanya exo ini.

"Aish,, jika kau ingin mengelap ingusmu, elap (?) aja pake bajumu sendiri. Ya ya.." Suho pun mencoba menghindar ketika D.O ingin mengelap ingusnya dengan bajunya Suho.

"KyungSoo-ah, sebenarnya ada apa sieh pagi-pagi kau sudah ribut..?" Tanya ChanYeol setelah mereka puas mengabadikan SuD.O moment. D.O yang sudah agak tenang pun mulai menjelaskan kenapa dia berteriak.

"Hyung tau kan panci yang sebulan lalu ku beli bersama RyeoWook sunbae..?" Tanya D.O yang masih sibuk mengelap ingusnya yang terus meluncur mulus tanpa hambatan dari hidungnya.

"Ooh,, panci yang biasa kau pake buat memukul sie kkamjong itukah..?" Tanya BaekHyun yang di ikuti anggukan dari D.O.

"Lalu, memangnya ada apa dengan panci itu..?" Tanya Suho penasaran

"Nahh,, itu dia permasalahannya hyung. Sewaktu aku ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk kita, tiba-tiba saja panci itu hilang. Padahal tadi malam aku ingat sekali sudah ku gantung (?) di dekat panci pemberian SungMin sunbae.." Jelas D.O

"Jadi kita tidak bisa sarapan..?" Tanya ChanYeol cemas

"Bagaimana kita mau sarapan kalau pancinya saja hilang.." kata D.O lemes

"Bukannya masih ada panci yang lain..?" Tanya Suho lagi

"Memang. Tapi aku hanya ingin memasak dengan panci itu. Hueeeeeee… mana tu panci belum lunas lagi cicilannya.." D.O pun kembali menangis karena panci kesayangannya hilang di ambil orang. *Ya iyalah, mana mungkin di ambil sama KyuHyun. Emang dia mau make tu panci buat apaaan coba. Masak aja kagak bisaa.. 'Di tendang KyuHyun.'*

"Jadi,, kita nggak sarapan dong..?" Tanya BaekHyun yang disambut gelengan dari sang couple.

"Huaaaaaaa.. Aku laparr.. Siapa sieh yang tega nyulik itu panci..? emang apa salah panci itu ya Allah.. *Baim mode on*.." Tangis BaekHyun yang di ikuti tangisan ChanYeol. Suho yang kebingungan pun mencoba menenangkan 3 bayi besar ini. Tiba-tiba Kai nongol begitu saja di pintu dapur.

"Hyung..? ada apa ini..? Kenapa yang lainnya pada nangis ginie..?" Tanya Kai memandang para hyungnya itu

"Molla. Hyung juga tidak tau." Kata Suho yang masih sibuk mendiamkan BaekYeolD.O yang masih menangis.

"Lho hyung..? sarapannya mana..? apa D.O hyung belum membuatnya..?" Tanya Kai lagi sambil melihat ke arah meja makan yang masih bersih.

"Panci D.O hilang. Makanya D.O belum membuatkan kita sarapan.." Kata Suho. Lalu Kai pun kembali ke kamarnya, tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan memakai jaket dan topi.

"Kau mau ke mana..?" Tanya Suho ketika melihat Kai mau keluar.

"Ngisi bahan bakar.." jawab Kai singkat dan segera keluar dari dorm. Suho yang kebingungan hanya bisa menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup. Lalu dia kembali berkutat dengan 3 dongsaengnya yang masih menangis. '_Aigoo,, apakah seperti ini penderitaan LeeTeuk sunbae sebagai leader..? lama-lama aku bukan hanya menjadi the 2__nd __-nya Siwon sunbae, tapi aku juga akan menjadi the 2__nd__ –nya LeeTeuk sunbae.' _kata Suho dalam hati. *Sabar ya bang.. Hidup ini memang penuh cobaan.. Ckckck..*

* * *

Ting tong.. Ting tong..

"Aigoo,, siapa itu..?" Tanya Suho. Otomatis 3 bayi besar ini berhenti menangis karena mendengar suara bell.. _'Widiiihh, hebat banget tuh bell. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya aja 3 bocah ini bisa langsung diam. Kapan-kapan aku juga mau nyoba ahh.. oh ya, aku juga harus berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari proses penuaan dini.' _Batin Suho senang

"Nugu..?" Tanya BaekHyun sambil mengelap air mata Author nya.

"Molla.." kata Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ting tong.. Ting tong.. Ting tong..

"Nee.. Chamkkaman.." teriak Suho. Ia dan 3 bayi besar tadi langsung menuju kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan bell.

"Key sunbae.." seru mereka berempat ketika Suho telah membukakan pintu.

"Kalian ini lama sekali sieh untuk membukakan pintu. Aku sudah keburu lumutan nieh.." omel Key

"Mian sunbae, tadi ada sedikit gangguan.." kata Suho sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Gwaenchana.. loh, muka kalian kenapa..? kok kayak habis nangis gitu..?" Tanya Key yang memperhatikan wajah BaekYeolD.O dengan bingung.

"Ini sunbae, panci D.O hilang, makanya dia nangis kayak ginie. Kalo untuk 2 cecurut ini mereka nangis karena D.O tidak bisa memasakkan sarapan buat mereka." Jelas Suho. Sementara yang di bicarakan melayangkan death glare mereka kearah Suho. Suho pun merinding disko ketika melihat death glare dari ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

"Panci..? Memangnya Sehun tidak ada ngomong sama kalian..?" Tanya Key yang di ikuti gelengan Suho dkk.

"Aniyo. Memangnya apa hubungannya panci sama Sehun, Key sunbae..?" Tanya D.O bingung

"Tadi subuh aku datang ke sini untuk meminjam panci. Panci ku rusak karena di pakai JongHyun. Ketika aku mengetok pintu, ternyata yang membuka si Sehun. Trus aku bilang sama Sehun kalo aku mau pinjem panci. Ku Tanya kemana member yang lain, si Sehun ngejawab kalo kalian masih tidur *ya iyalah masih tidur, wong mereka pada molor semua..*. Ya udah ku suruh Sehun buat ngasi tau kalian kalo aku minjem panci kalian. Dan sekarang aku mau ngembaliin ini panci. Nieh pancinya.." Cerita Key sambil mengembalikan panci yang ada di tangannya pada D.O. D.O yang menerima pancinya dari Key hanya memandang pancinya bingung.

"Jadi Sehun tau kalau pancinya di pinjam Key sunbae..?" Tanya D.O

"Of course.." jawab Key mengganggukkan kepalanya. Suho, D.O, BaekHyun, dan ChanYeol pun saling berpandangan, dan..

"OH SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN…"

-E.N.D-

Hhehehe.. gimana FF author..? aneh ya..? garing ya..? ato ada pendapat lain..? author bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Moga-moga readers merasa terhibur dengan FF abal-abal ini. dan mau memreview.

Salam cinta aja dech buat para readers semua. Annyooooooooonnnnngggg.. 333


End file.
